


Karkat fucks himself

by technoTyranny



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, Finger Fucking, M/M, selfcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:27:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3361034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/technoTyranny/pseuds/technoTyranny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat goes back in time because he likes to mess with his past self</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karkat fucks himself

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the disgrace to my flesh that got a well deserved fuck you from the universe." 

You twitch in annoyance as you heard the future version of yourself behind you. Much taller with a bigger and stronger build compared to your girly and chubby body. The infuriating troll had his hands on your shoulders, turning you and shoving you into a wall.

"Fuck you, you have no where to talk." You hiss and curl your claws around his neck, digging into them painfully. You try not to grin when he winces at the feeling, only smirking lightly.

"I hate your stupid dribble and those useless teeth that are so fucking ahead of themselves that they give you that ridiculous overbite." He growls lowly, and you drag your hands down his neck and back. 

"If you don't stop spewing worthless shit like that from your protein chute, I might get the idea that your just flushed for- MPH!" You get cut off when he kisses you, making you squirm and let out small noises of discomfort. He bites and sucks on your lips, soaking the natural dryness with the horrible shade of red. 

"You're useless! Tell me you're not fit to carry the name Karkat Vantas!" It was much more demanding then he has ever sounded. 

"Fuck you-" you were cut off again by another rough kiss, making you whimper like a scared grub.

"Say it again, and say it right or be forever unworthy to lick the shit from my shoes!"

"Fine... I am unworthy of sharing the same name, Karkat Vantas, with the being standing before me."

He smirks and dips his hand into your pants and boxers, making you gasp and roll your hips. 

"Good. I think you should get a reward. Once you're done, you are going to become a literal bulgelicker." He said in your ear as his fingers snaked into your nook. You clench around the three fingers and mewl, hiding in his neck. He held you up so you were sitting on his knee.

"God, you're so pathetic. You're mewling- fucking mewling. You sound like a kid." He bit your neck roughly and you gasped, eyes rolling back to your skull. The feeling of climax was already so close. 

When you released on his fingers, you bucked down, bouncing lightly. He made a face.

"That was hardly three minutes of finger fucking. Haven't you ever been touched before?" He pulled his fingers away and wiped them on your sweater. Luckily it didn't show. 

He moved his knee down and you dropped to your own, still panting as spasms came through your body. You were never fingered before by anyone else, only your own. Yours were small and slender but were able to curl and you were able to twist them and finish yourself- But his were large and thick, even though he couldn't curl them like your own, he could thrust them.

"If you even THINK of biting, I'll make you wish you never created yourself more than you already do." He hissed and grabbed your hair as you undid his pants, pulling them down.

You started licking and sucking the bulge as it came from its sheath. You weren't used to a bulge that big. You made small sounds at how big it was and what you wouldn't do to have it in you. 

You took it into your mouth and sucked, swallowing around him. He gasped and moaned loudly. 

"How does it feel to be on your knees? So much of a better use of that mouth and tongue. Come on you fucking masochist, you can do better than that. Future me would have had me done by now and would be begging to give me another like the little slut we are." 

You shivered and licked more around him, closing your eyes. The bulge squirmed down your throat and tried curling up before you pulled off, gasping for air and coughing. He growled loudly and yanked you up by your hair, pulling your pants down and shoving your face into the wall.

"You're fucking worthless! You can't even get me off with your disgusting mouth." He grabbed your hips and slammed into your tight nook, still sensitive from cumming only a few minutes ago. You screamed and dug your claws into the wall. He smirked and bit your shoulder as you pushed back onto him. 

"You're so horrible. Despicable, even. I hate you. You're so useless and you're not fit to be a Vantas." The voice crawled into your ear and your nook fluttered around him.

In one swift motion you pushed him down and on the floor, pinning him down so you were sitting on his bulge. You smirked at the change of position and the look of shock on his face before you started riding him.

You threw your head back as he moaned and gripped you by the horns. You clenched around him, close already. He filled you with his genetic material, to your surprise. Your nook tried to close up as you came. You pulled off as it fully closed to not let any of the genetic material out. 

He panted hard as his bulge went back into his sheath. He grabbed a nearby bucket and positioned you over it, stroking your bulge to open your nook again and get you to release your combined materials into the bucket. 

You purred and leaned into him as you leaked out the material. You managed one more sentence before falling asleep. 

"You better be glad you didn't make me release without a bucket. I would have killed you."


End file.
